


Happy birthday, Bokuto

by divine_fanfics



Series: happy birthday, haikyuu [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 05:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8089810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divine_fanfics/pseuds/divine_fanfics
Summary: happy birthday





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bokuto Kotaro](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Bokuto+Kotaro).



Happy birthday to Our cute little boukuto!!!!!!

Hoot hoot!!!!

Hey hey hey!!!!!

I just one thing I wanna say- oya oyaaaaa!!

Happy birthday bokuto, you little owl...


End file.
